say my name, love, and you're mine forever
by Jackson Harper
Summary: Set Post TVD-S4. Klaroline Smut, PWP. Klaus and Caroline's first time together.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters. I'm just playing them.

* * *

His lips crashed against her own, moulding over them and moving in a frenzied rhythm. Tongues met and twisted with one another as they both made attempts to battle for dominance.

Her arms came up, wrapping around him; hands latching onto his shoulders as nails tore through his shirt, digging themselves into the flesh. The feeling of warm blood flowing through her fingers enticed a moan from her throat and made her a roll of the hips, grinding her body grinding into his.

Raw lust surged through him as he sped them over to the bed; her body slamming down against the sheets, as he quickly followed, covering her from above. His hands entwined in her golden locks, as his lips trailed from her mouth travelling down to suckle on the delicate flesh of the neck. Her whimpers of pleasure were definitely burning themselves into his memory.

She felt like she was on fire, soft moans continuing to cascade from her mouth, back arching as she pressed her breasts against the steel of his chest; the feel of them causing a throaty groan to rumble from deep within him.

Lowering his head further, he tore her blouse off with his teeth, tossing it aside. She gasped as the cool air of the room imprisoned her skin; her nipples hardened, pushing against the bra that constrained them.

Mouth opening, his lips wrapped themselves around one; the soft fabric the only barrier that lay between them. Groans erupted from both of them at the sensations that they felt; his hands having moved to grip her waist, whilst hers buried themselves in the short curls upon his head.

"_Klaus…_" she rasped, the words reverberating through his, causing his cock to harden against the tightness of his jeans, begging to be released. Growling, he began to lower his head even further, lips tingling her flesh as they travelled down her navel.

Hands moved upwards though, nails searing through her flesh as palms smeared the blood, coating her body in crimson; breasts being teased as he twirled his fingers around the tips, lightly piching them. Curling around the last piece of fabric that adorned her upper body, his fingers ripped it off, releasing her tits from their satin prison.

Her body would explode soon, of that she was certain, if she didn't get the release she needed. Her centre was throbbing, aching to be soothed, yet Klaus was taking his time and she needed his to sate her.

Pants blocked his descent down her body, the material scratching his face as he neared his destination. A snarl bubbled through him, as the offending material was ripped away, taking her panties with them. Her centre burned harder as the cool air collided with it, the gasp that escaped louder then any that had emerged before.

"_Please…Klaus. I'm begging…you._" Caroline gasped, panting between words. Smirking, his head dipped, the heat from her core sending sparks throughout his body, as his tongue dipped between her folds, lavishly licking the juices which flowed. Long fingers also worked there way down, teasing the entrance as the tip dipped in ever so slightly.

Back arching, hands gripped his curls tighter, his name passing through her lips softly, repeatedly. Her core was on fire, the tongue making it burn harder, as it danced within her folds.

Rocking her hips, she felt his finger delve deep within her, pleasuring her like she'd never been pleasured before. Adding another, they were pumped swiftly in and out, accompanied by his tongue, stars blinding her sight, as the sensations overtook her body.

She pushed hard on his head, desperately needing him to go deeper within her. Growling he pulled away, Caroline whimpering at the loss of contact, and propelled himself upwards, her blood sticking his shirt to her chest, as calloused hands gripped her arms tightly to her side.

"_Now, now Caroline_," He murmured, warm breath ghosting over her ear. "_Let's not forget whose in control here._" As he spoke, he rubbed his clothed crotch against her centre, teasing her with what he knew she wanted, his arms drifting so he could entwine his fingers once more in her hair.

Snarling, she wasn't sure in pleasure or anger, Caroline tore the bloodied shirt from his body, slicing through the hard chest with her nails as her arms jerked to the side.

Hissing, he felt his vampire face come forward, hands fisting in her hair. "_Careful, love, wouldn't want me to bite now, would you?_"

Despite it being an obvious threat, Klaus saw eyes darken with lust, felt the heat once more rising in her core. Reaching down to remove his pants, he lowered his head, allowing his tongue to lap up the dried blood from her chest, savouring the taste.

Once his pants were out of the way, Klaus lifted his head back up, uniting their lips once more. They moved against one another with frenzied passion, his dick grinding up against her centre, teasing her. Throaty moans escaped from both of them, as their tongues once more battled for dominance.

As he teased her entrance with his cock once more, savouring the delectable whimpers, he dipped the head in slightly, feeling her juices slide over it, he groaned with pleasure, before swiftly jerking his hips forward, shoving the entire length of the cock inside of her.

She gasped into his mouth, the feel of him deep inside her sending shockwaves throughout every inch of her. Rolling his hips backwards, his dick emerging from within him, he pushed forward again, slamming into her once more.

Beginning to rock his hips faster, a rhythm formed; though it was far too slow as far as she was concerned. Wrapping her arms around him, her nails carved there way down his back, the flesh tearing like paper, as the crimson seeped out, dribbling down his back. Her palms grasped his ass, squeezing hard, beckoning him to up his pace.

"_Faster. I need you to go faster._"

Chuckling, he purposefully slowed the pace, pulling in and out tortuously slow. "_Remember whose in charge, Caroline._" He taunted, leaning down to take her earlobe between his lips, sucking on it quite vigorously.

"_Yeah, me._" She hissed out, taking him by surprise as she flipped them over, fist locked around his throat in a show of dominance.

Taking in his stunned expression, she rocked her hips against him, taking the entire length of his cock deep within her core. She upped the pace, hips rocking faster, the friction almost sparking between them.

Regaining his senses, Klaus groaned, enjoying the way her folds rubbed against the shaft, the way her juices coating every inch of it. His hands rose to kneed her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers, as he leaned forward to take one in his mouth, tongue swirling in circles around it.

With the pace increasing, the slaps of flesh grew louder and louder, moans and groans increasing in pitch. They were close, both of them were close, though each refused to be the first to go, holding on as long as they could.

Caroline went first, cries of pleasure bursting from within her, her come leaking all over him. With a roar he went too; throwing himself forward so that she was flat on her back, his fangs sinking deep within her shoulders, as the come burst from his cock, seeping inside her.

Caroline screamed as his fangs entered her, feeling the venom begin to seep into her veins. Rolling her neck to the side, she bit into his own shoulder, drinking the only cure to werewolf venom.

Removing himself from her, Klaus watched as Caroline drifted off, already anticipating round two.


End file.
